


Captain Jack Sparrow Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death Sentence, F/M, Fluff, Gallows, Implied Smut, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Jack is a Little Shit, Kidnapping, Sword Fighting, Turner!Reader, Violence, pirate!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my Jack Sparrow Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine saving Captain Jack Sparrow from the Gallows

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can read all of my Jack Sparrow Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine saving Captain Jack Sparrow from the Gallows

_Words: 1990  
Warnings: death sentence_

* * *

 

The drums pounded in your ears, your heartbeat adjusting to their ill-fated rhythm. It was quite early in the morning. A sunny and promising day, with waves breaking at the shore, gushing against the rocks and wetting the hot sand at the beach and seagulls singing their cawing songs and yet, it was all but a dreadful day.

People were crowding in the court, their daily tasks and duties forgotten as they stared up at the huge wooden construction with only three men standing on it. They were greedy and hungry for blood and death, awaiting with anticipation what made them sinners themselves. You felt disgusted by each and every one of them. Every woman, every man and even every child that had locked eyes with the thick rope that was hanging from a big wooden bar, ready to be slung around somebody’s neck with only one purpose—to _kill_. To kill and to punish those who had disrespected the crown and refused to conform to its beliefs and laws, to be convicted for the simple wish for freedom.

The man speaking to the crowd was unimportant. He listed his crimes, eliciting devilish smirks from him as he did. Shaking your head, you pushed the onlookers aside. It earned you insults and complaints but you couldn’t care less. You needed to get closer. In time.

In fact, it all happened too fast for you to comprehend what was happening and at the same time, it all seemed to slow down. The hangman approached the wooden lever, ready to steal away the last piece of safety the pirate had all while the drums quickened their fatal rhythm.

You had one try. One shot that if wasted, was gonna be your personal death sentence. Were you really going to do that? Saving a man who you didn’t even know properly? You had read stories about him of course. Stories about a pirate who had managed to escape a deserted island, of a man who had plundered the harbour of Nassau without firing a single shot and a man who had even survived Davy Jones’ locker and returned from the dead. Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl.

And now here he was. Standing on the podium right in front of you, looking into nothingness with sad and dark eyes as if this time, he had resigned himself to his inevitable fate already. There was nobody to come, nobody to safe him and nobody to cheat the Grim Reaper this time. He was alone and even if you had never exchanged a word—only heard him sneaking around Port Royal again—you had felt sorry for this brave and incredibly cunning man, hunting nothing more than the true meaning of freedom. Certainly, he had done terrible things too but in the end, he was a man with ambitions and passion.

And it was what impressed you, what gave you the final push to draw your weapon and aim at the thick rope.

_Remember. You have one shot._

It all happened in a second. The lever being turned, the wooden board giving away under Jack’s weight. He dropped, helplessly, into thin air and you pulled the trigger, the shot echoing ear-piercingly through the whole court. You hadn’t missed. You had succeeded.

Instantly, guards were alarmed and started searching for the culprit, the people around you screaming and backing off, some of the men attempting to grab ahold of you—something you had already expected. You had to be fast now. Pushing through the crowd once more and knocking over a soldier who was approaching you, you drew your sword and threw it towards Jack, who had, seemingly confused, landed on his arse in the dirt. A shake of his head and a pout was all it took, however, to accept the weapon you were offering him and then, you legged it. Fleeing and escaping, doing what you did every day when obtaining food. Only this time, they wouldn’t just try and chop your hand off. This time, they would want to hang you as well.

You pretended to be a bunny. A dirty bunny, running from the fox, sidestepping to avoid the bullets they were firing at you and trying to irritate them until you climbed over a fence, starting at the harbour. Your heart was beating like a steam hammer, threatening to break through your chest as you ran for your life, all for saving a legendary pirate. On the other hand, there was not much you could lose.

Being born in a filthy alley in the dark and abandoned by your mother when old enough, you had no contact whatsoever with your parents. Your father, of course, you didn’t even know. Every day you had to fight for your survival, stealing, lying and cheating to satisfy the painful growling in your stomach. You had tried to find work at first—unlike you mother so you had sworn once, you would become an honourable person but that hope quickly subsided when you got all but rejected. The blacksmith preferred men to work with. The cook thought you too young to take responsibility. The bartender was a perverted man who wanted you to work for free and the only option that was left was selling your own body and making use of your womanly beauty.

You’d rather _die_ than to sacrifice your dignity and self-respect and prostitute yourself. So you started stealing. An apple here, a few coins there… you had become a sneaky thief, sleeping under bridges, in old shacks or minging stables to keep yourself warm at night. Ergo, there really wasn’t anything you could lose, except maybe your life but certainly, you wouldn’t go down without a fight.

The harbour was in clear sight now, the saving ships pitching and tossing in the water. It seemed like with the wooden landing planks several of them were inviting you to take shelter on their deck, hiding until the danger was over and then maybe to set sail as a stowaway.

You chose the one that looked least like a ship of the Royal Navy and got ready to board it when suddenly, you heard a deep and sloppy voice behind you.

“No! Not good, not this one! On yer left!” Half turning, you glanced at a funnily running Jack Sparrow, who was pointing to… the _Erudite._ For real now? One of the most appreciated ships of the crown? You opened your mouth to protest but he already stormed past you, the landing plank wobbling and shrieking when he set foot on it and then quickly checkmated the two guards on deck.

Apparently, they were preparing to cast off for some unknown reason but it most certainly came in handy now.

Cursing, you ran after the pirate and bit your lower lip once you reached the deck, joining Jack at the rudder. He had prepared everything that still needed to be prepared so quickly you couldn’t even blink twice before it was all over. You knew nothing about ships but you even you understood that he really was an expert in his trade.

On your right, a loud crash followed by a splatter erupted when wood collided with wood and the landing plank dropped straight into the water, bringing the ocean between you and your persecutors. Several shots surged through the air as they grew smaller in the distance, shouting out orders to get another ship ready to follow you. You would be long gone until then and for now, you felt safe. Well, as safe as you could feel next to a real pirate.

It was like Jack had read your thoughts. Without a warning, he suddenly yanked you towards him, his arm snugging around your waist. He kissed you so roughly and fiercely that you forgot where up and down was, his dark beard scratching your chin.

What in the…? It wasn’t uncomfortable, much to your surprise. He did taste of rum, something you didn’t quite appreciate but oddly, his lips were soft as they pressed against yours and moved so gently you almost closed your eyes with relish. _Stop! Focus!_

Struggling, you pulled away, having him glare at you with brown puppy eyes and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“And who may you be then, luv? What do I call me saviour?”

“(Y/N). I’m… call me (Y/N).” You mumbled out of breath. There were dozens of more questions and answers unspoken in this very moment, questions that burned and itched on Jack’s tongue but—there was going to be sufficient time for that later, especially because when you had collected your composure again, you started chiding him downrightly.

“Why this bloody ship? Out of all ships in the docks, why this one?!”

“Looked prettier than the others,” he replied with a smirk, shrugging as if it was nothing to worry about at all. You clenched your fists.

“You could have killed us! A-and, and they will be searching for this ship, it’s conspicuous, have you thought of that?”

He grinned again shrewdly, showing off his golden teeth in the process. “It’s take what you can, that’s what pirates are all about, savvy? You should know that, given that you just voluntarily saved one.” He pointed out, his cheeky grin widening when you scoffed. It was like he was proud of you. Now that was what you got for saving the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. At least he always knew a way out. Well, almost.

“Go fetch me some rum, will you, luv? I guess you’ll be stuck with me for a while now, might as well enjoy it.” He mocked. Still, there was a tender tone in his voice.

Something about his wink that followed had your belly twist in pleasure. You felt yourself swallowing before you blinked frantically and forced your attention back to what was important—making it clear that you were not going to be his personal maid, even if he was the captain. He owed you his life, that was payment enough for that “pretty” ship he had just commandeered himself.

“This is a ship of the Royal Navy, you bugger. There ain’t no rum here.”

Jack’s upper lip twitched with displeasure as he gripped the rudder again, his other hand grabbing the compass he was carrying with him so he could determine the right course. Immediately, you wondered whether it was true. Did it really point to what you desired the most? You would have to find out. Like Jack had said—you were going to be stuck with him for a while. Unless of course he made you walk the plank or you decided to play mermaid and jump into the water in the middle of nowhere. Nothing you were planning on. Hopefully nothing he was planning on either.

“Well, first stop’s Tortuga then. I need to get meself some bloody rum. Almost being hanged really takes its toll on a man.”

Tortuga? Was he serious? What about you? When you had saved him from the Gallows, you hadn’t wanted to become a pirate yourself! Or… maybe you had? Wasn’t saving Jack from his death sentence an act of piracy as well?

Perhaps he would even kiss you again if you stayed with him to sail the seven seas. You were pretty sure not all pirates could kiss like that. Not that you had been kissed often before.

Still, you hesitated. “Tortuga? W-what about me?”

“You’re recruited. Welcome onboard, Miss (Y/N)! Ahead of me and you lies an exciting future!” The grin he gave you this time seemed sincere and honest, having the butterflies go wild in your stomach. You _wanted_ to complain again, really. But somehow… you couldn’t. The stories hadn’t lied. Jack was indeed a charming… and handsome man. Maybe it wasn’t too bad, sailing with him.

Oh bloody hell, this was going to be a hell of a thrilling journey.


	2. Imagine Captain Jack Sparrow teaching you how to use a sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Captain Jack Sparrow teaching you how to use a sword

_Words: 1906  
Warnings: violence_

* * *

 

You were useless on this ship and that quite literally. Raised in a rather noble household, all you knew was how to stitch and sew and be a fine lady that could be married off to a wealthy man. Nobody had prepared you for a life on the sea, trapped on a pirate ship.

The Black Pearl was impressive. Your teacher had told you a lot about ships and how they functioned back when you were younger but never had you had the opportunity to board one yourself—at least, until Jack Sparrow had shown up in your life and seduced you to a life full of freedom out in the world. No confines, no boundaries and no obligations and certainly no “marrying a man you hardly knew”.

The Captain had arrived one early morning. It had been raining, the water wetting the ground and turning the soil to mud and actually, he had only intended to stock up his rum supplies, causing him to mug your father’s pub. Your husband-to-be, a brave and rather haughty man, had sought to fight him and while his sole purpose had been to impress you, you were hoping Jack would win. He did, leaving with rum… and you.

It had been quite surprising, really. To your father, it had looked like Jack had been kidnapping you but in reality, you had gone willingly. Now you were here, enjoying a pirate’s life and although the sea, the ship and what Jack allowed you to know about his routes and maps was really interesting, you were beginning to feel bored. Without anything to do on the ship, you grew restless.

Sighing, you flipped the sword you had found in Jacks cabin in your hand and poked it into the wooden ground. That’s when the idea struck you, causing a sneaky smile to spread on your lips. You headed outside quickly, the sword still clutched tightly and joined your Captain on deck, staring into the far with his chocolate brown eyes and lifting his chin proudly.

 _Damn,_ he always looked impressive when he did that. Handsome, even. One hand casually wrapped around the steering wheel and a pirate song on his lips, it was one of the few moments you caught him truly happy. Oh, but this was not what you had come here for. Admiring your Captain and crushing on him was a taboo, especially since he was a lot older than you.

 _Age is just a number, sweetling._ A mocking voice in your head mused. Growling, you rolled your eyes.

“What’s the matter, dear? Seasick?”

You flinched when his warm voice ripped you out of your thoughts. Quickly, you shook your head.

“No. I was… wondering if I could ask you a favour?”

“No hesitation, luv,” He grinned cheekily, showing off his golden teeth in the process. Unfortunately, the gesture sent a strange feeling right between your legs.

“D-do you think you could teach me how to fight? I mean… if anyone knows how to… a-and I would understand if you were too busy being the Captain and all…” You blurted out. You could practically _feel_ your cheeks turning red. Why? Why was it always like that when Jack was near you? This was ridiculous!

The pirate just stared at you for a split second. Amusement and curiosity glistened in his black-rimmed eyes, paired with a barely visible smirk. Instead of answering you, however, he called for his first mate, never taking his gaze off you.

“Master Gibbs!”

“Aye, Captain?”

“Would you be so kind to take the wheel for a while? Miss (Y/N) here would like me to teach her the proper use of a sword.” He stated, choosing purple language on purpose. A giggle escaped your lips. You didn’t think he would bother at all but now, he simply took Gibbs’ sword, whose owner only shrugged in response, and literally threw it at you.

Crouching away, you opened your mouth to protest. “You could have hit me, Jack!”

“Put down the other sword, luv, me old one won’t do,”

The pirate grinned cheekily before drawing his own sword and urging you to pick up Gibbs’. Seconds later, he shooed you downstairs on deck, beginning to show you how to position yourself and how to properly hold your sword, for apparently, you had done that incorrectly.

Smirking at each other the whole time, Jack taught you some basic attacking techniques and although the weapon you were practising with was rather light, your arm started aching after a few minutes already. Whenever you had watched pirates and your husband-to-be fighting, it had looked a lot easier. You lacked in power when you thrust forward to slice the blade through the air, Jack, however, seemed to be quite satisfied with your progress.

“I believe yer ready for a fight. Attack me,” he invited, raising his arms without even bothering to position himself in the way he had just showed you. Instead, he grinned again proudly, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Don’t you think it would be wiser if you taught me how to… I don’t know, block and dodge attacks first?”

“You’ll learn that soon enough. Now attack me, luv,”

Shrugging, you started at him, hoping to surprise him but of course, Jack knew exactly what you were about to do. Without even blinking or putting up any effort, he dodged your blow and disarmed you in less than a second. Moments later, the metal handle of his sword connected with your ribcage, making you hiss and scream out in pain.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?”

His grin grew even wider as you picked up your sword to try again but he said nothing, not even when another attack of yours—this time a different form of hack—was followed by the very same result.

“Jack! That hurts! I _just_ learned how to hold a sword, you don’t have to hit so hard…”

“Pain is good. A good teacher,” he explained idly, watching your every move in an amused manner as you grabbed your own waist in an attempt to ease the stinging pain. That would leave bruises and hurtful ones at that. You grunted but Jack was right. Pain was indeed a good teacher. You certainly wouldn’t make that mistake again.

You went on like this for a long while. Only when the sun vanished on the horizon and swapped places with the moon and the crew lit some candles for some light, Jack decided that for today, you’d had enough. Your whole body was aching and you hadn’t even managed to hit him once. Still, when he disarmed you one last time, you realised you had been able to fight him off for a full fifteen minutes before he managed to do so. It was at least a small triumph.

“Not bad, Miss (Y/N). You should go get some sleep. We’ll continue this tomorrow,” When he winked at you, your heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Two full weeks passed. Two weeks, where Jack would keep training you and where you got better and better. You never managed to disarm him but he was a pirate after all. If anyone was good at fighting, it would be him. It was a compliment he kept teaching you, telling you how much you progressed every single day. If you hadn’t known better, you would have said it was romantic.

Training with your Captain didn’t really improve the “having a crush” situation. If anything, it got worse than ever. Fine, Jack did give you a lot of bruises but he was never unnecessarily aggressive when you fought and maybe that was why you were drawn to him even more now.

It was a sunny day. You were sleeping heavily, still tired from yesterday’s training when suddenly, you were yanked out of bed and landed on the hard and wooden ground of the ship. Cursing, you attempted to comprehend. A wave breaking against the ship’s hold? Could that have roused you from sleep this roughly? But it wasn’t. Instead, someone was pointing a sharp blade at your exposed throat.

Gulping, you looked up. It was Jack, staring down at you with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What are you doing?!” You yelled, rubbing your elbows as you did.

“Shoo. C’mon, get up, time to fight, luv,” Jack’s grin grew even wider when you rubbed your temples.

“Jack, for God’s sake, I just woke up. I don’t even have a weapon!”

“Find one then.” He simply stated as if it was obvious, shooing you once more. Oh, you were going to pay him back. You got up as quickly as you could in your sleepy state, rushing past him and nearly knocking him over in the process. You knew there were swords and pistols in the weapon chamber but there was no time to get one from there, besides, Jack would probably stop you from doing so before you could get started in the first place. So you ran on deck, not caring that you were wearing light night gowns that were a bit too revealing for your taste. The crew would see you half-naked but right now, you didn’t care. Maybe this was another one of Jack’s twisted lessons and you would try your best to impress him. So you grabbed Marty’s sword, ignoring his protest as you swirled around just in time to block Jack’s sword from slicing you in two.

He was fighting harder than usual, doing attacks you had never seen him doing before. Instead of being able to fight back, all you could do was dodging blow after blow until he had cornered you under one of the wooden staircases of the ship, disarming you in an instant until you closed your eyes, awaiting a painful blow. It never came.

Instead, what you felt was Jack’s warm lips on your mouth. Your eyes widened, causing him to smile mischievously as he pressed his body against yours, his sword dropping to the ground. You moaned silently, digging your finger nails into his dark coat and pulling him even closer, enjoying how amazing it felt to kiss him. After the initial shock was over, you became more daring, sliding your tongue over his lower lip. He understood instantly. Sneaking his own into your mouth, he deepened the kiss, caressing your cheek with his hand.

When you finally parted, catching your breath and smiling at each other, it took you several seconds to be able to find words again.

“What kind of lesson was that?” You murmured, leaning your forehead against his as you felt him sliding his hands down your body in a ravishing manner.

“The one where I bust you for seducing yer Captain, luv. How long, may I ask, have you been fancying me?” He asked tauntingly.

What?! How would he know? “I haven’t!”

“Of course not. I recognise the look a woman gives a man she wants, luv,” His lips brushed against yours again, your knees threatened not to continue to support you any longer as you pressed against him in an attempt to remain standing. This man was driving you crazy and what irked you even more was that he wasn’t even trying.

“Let’s take this to me cabin, shall we?”

You only managed to nod before Jack gave you one last, cheeky grin, dragging you into the Captain’s cabin. It was about damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	3. Imagine Jack tricking you into admitting his crush on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jack tricking you into admitting his crush on him

_Words: 896  
Warnings: spoilers for POTC5_

* * *

 

“Jack, this is never going to work.” Shaking your head in disbelief, you crossed your arms as you sat down on his bed.

“Has any of me plans ever _not_ worked?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at you. You frowned in response.

“You do not want me to answer that, so don’t even let me get started. This is ridiculous! Even _if_ that spell—“

“Potion, luv,” he interrupted.

“ _Potion_ is going to work, her parents would never allow her to marry a pirate.”

Jack had met a princess in Port Royal. She was young, beautiful and wealthy and most importantly, she was unwed. Now normally, the Captain didn’t bother about spoiled children of kings and queens, however, this one’s father possessed a map that led to a cursed pirate treasure Jack wanted to retrieve. He always had brilliant ideas, that man. Complicated ideas with even more complicated plans that most of the time failed. He was luckier than he was skilled at times.

Now, he persuaded himself of having to seduce the lady in question to gain access to her father’s possessions.

“You wouldn’t need a love potion. Women fall to your feet, Jack, I’ve seen that on Tortuga.” _I’ve seen that on myself._ “And what if that witch doesn’t want to help you?”

The pirate grinned, showing off his golden teeth in the process. Your heart skipped a beat. Damn it, you hated it when he did that. How could he look so cheeky and handsome at the same time? You wanted to both slap and kiss him and you didn’t even know in what order.

“I know she will, luv. I’ve heard she’s after the treasure as well.”

“Alright,” Sighing, you stood again, walking over to him to pat his shoulder. “I’ll come. But if this plan of yours goes downhill, I won’t fix it.”

“Yer not jealous, aye?” He suddenly teased, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mockery and benevolence.

“Jealous of what? Your talent for chaos?”

There was no way he knew. How would he? You hid your crush as best as you could, even keeping it a secret from the crew. Well, except for Gibbs, maybe. But he had promised to shut his mouth, so if he had bubbled it out to Jack, you would kill him.

Jack grinned. “That too,”

* * *

“How exactly do you intend to spill that potion in her tea?”

The answer was an alarming screeching. It belonged to a little monkey that climbed onto his shoulder. Jack smirked. It was confusing they shared the same name but what amazed you even more was that ever since Barbossa died, they got along really well.

“Why did I bother to ask,” you murmured. Somehow, you were hoping his plan was going to fail. You didn’t want him to marry a princess, for Fuck’s sake. She was all you were not. Beautiful, graceful, generous and kind… fine, maybe you were kind too when it came to the people you loved but she was so bloody perfect it physically hurt. It was disgusting and although you had never personally met her, you hated the guts out of her.

The monkey got to work. He took the small bottle containing the potion from Jack’s hands and climbed in through the window, leaving you waiting in a dark alley. It looked like a bottle of water. Shit, what if it actually _was_ a bottle of water and that witch had deceived him? But if she hadn’t…

If Jack actually got married and fell for that princess… how on Earth would you ever cope with that? He was _your_ perfect man. A godforsaken pirate, yes but… Jack had a good heart.

“Jack… I should tell you something.” You started bravely, taking a deep breath.

You could hardly see him in the pale moonlight but you could feel his brown eyes resting on you. So you continued.

“I lied.”

Instantly, Jack’s eyes widened.

“Please don’t tell me yer a man.”

You giggled, shaking your head. “No, trust me when I say I’m a woman. But… I… I think I _am_ jealous. What’s so special about that princess? I mean, we can find another way to get that stupid map of yours but how will you sail with a spoiled little brat? I really like you Jack, and I—“ Jack only grinned.

“I know,” he cut you off, approaching you with one large step. His rough hands cupped your face and while you felt the cold metal of his rings on your cheeks, his hot breath—heavy with rum—brushed against your lips. “I was curious to see how long it would take you. Yer terribly obvious, you know that?”

What?! And he knew! How?! How did he…?!

He kissed you before even had time to protest. Not that you wanted to—he was a _marvellous_ kisser. Skilled and quick, his mouth moved against yours, his tongue picking up a relentless battle with yours when suddenly, a high-pitched scream echoed through the air, coming directly from… the princess’ room.

“There’s an animal in my room! A real animal! Guards! Anyone, help, remove it at once, it’s crawling towards me, argh!”

You only rolled your eyes before pressing your lips against his again.

“Perhaps we should run.” You suggested, pulling away rather reluctantly. Jack nodded, giving you his sneaky grin in return.

“Aye, we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	4. Imagine being the only one who stays with Jack when his crew forsakes him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being the only one who stays with Jack when his crew forsakes him

_Words: 1337_  
Warnings: none  


* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Jack. But we’ve reached the end of the horizon.” Gibbs murmured regretfully.

Silently, you watched how Jack’s oh so loyal crew climbed off his lame excuse for a ship, leaving him behind as if they had never cared in the first place. Your legs were dangling off the wooden railing, your fingers absentmindedly playing with the golden coin Jack had slipped you as you sat there, watching them with anger and hatred.

“Yer all dismissed, aye? Dismissed! Yer’ll never sail with Captain Jack sparrow again!” Jack screamed after them but the pirates disappearing behind palm trees and bushes only shook their heads. To them, he had become nothing more than a disappointing pirate captain with no ship and most of all, no luck. But he was hurt. He was devastated. You knew the change in his sloppy voice and the restless gaze of his chocolate brown eyes like no one else did, after all.

Sighing so mutely you doubted he had made a sound at all, Jack pulled out his precious compass and opened it. The needle was darting around wildly, only to then point straight towards the sea. He missed sailing so much, his desperation was tangible. If only you could help him get his beloved Black Pearl back. You’d do _anything_ to see the cheeky pirate happy again.

“So… what do we do?” You asked quietly, jumping off the railing to close the short distance between the two of you. The floorboards creaked under your steps. Jack, however, seemed more than just confused, even alarmed, when he noticed your form covered in men clothes, staring you down from head to toe as if you had appeared to him like an angel.

“Yer still here, luv?”

“Of course I’m still here,” you frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jack shrugged as if the answer was obvious. So this was what a hopeless pirate must look like. Taking a deep breath, you shot him a sympathetic look.

“I still have a bit gold left. That should be enough for two meals and some rum. Let’s just… eat and drink somewhere and then go to bed. We’ll find a solution tomorrow. You’re Captain Jack Sparrow, after all. You’re the most legendary pirate of the seven seas. And does the most legendary pirate of the seven seas ever give up?”

“Considering the circumstances, luv, I—”

“No!” You interrupted him sharply. “He doesn’t. He _never_ gives up. You just need a bottle of rum to cheer up again, alright?”

Jack’s answer was but a mumbled gibberish of words you couldn’t understand. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed his arm and led him back towards the village.

* * *

„Lost me ship, lost me crew…” he mused, staring at the dirty wood of the table he was sitting at. Deciding not to object now, you set a bowl of gruel in front of him. “…and now I lost me appetite.“

“It’s the only thing I still could afford, sorry.” It really was a shabby bar but at least it was cheap and safe from guards of the crown. You were sitting outside around a bright bonfire that gave off a little bit of warmth as you joined Jack on the wooden bench. Eerie shadows fell to the ground and the furniture, flickering and moving.

“I lost everything, luv. What’s a pirate without his ship,” Grimacing, he brought the bottle of rum you had bought him to his lips and took a big gulp.

“You still have me?” You offered with a shy smile. For just a brief moment, Jack grinned cheekily, touching your forearm with his rough fingers and tracing the tattoo you had gotten for him a while ago. It was a swallow, a sign of both loyalty and your inexplicable but irrevocable love for the pirate.

“That’s right. I still got me gorgeous girl.” He confirmed, finally attending to his bowl of gruel.

“So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” he muttered, causing you to roll your eyes. “We wait for a bloody miracle.”

“You can be so dramatic at times, you know?”

“Well, I’m still Captain Jack Sparrow, luv,” he smirked, showing off his golden teeth in the process. They were shining in the warm light of the bonfire, luring you to inch closer to him. So you did, almost straddling him as you rested your head against his shoulder. Both of you stared at the flames licking the air and reaching for the dark, starless sky.

This couldn’t be the end of it. Jack was a pirate, the best and most cunning one of them all. You _had_ to find a solution.

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me…” you began quietly, remembering how you had once sat on an island around a small campfire, enjoying your freedom. It was when Jack had, despite his opinion of love, fallen for you. It was cute seeing him speechless and it was even cuter to watch him trying to impress you. Back then, he’d still had his precious Black Pearl.

You were determined to get it back for him. You had to.

Taking a sharp breath, you sang a little louder. “We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don’t give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho…”

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me.” Jack finished, smiling weakly at the bonfire. There. Nothing a bottle of rum and a cheerful pirate song couldn’t cure.

It was then your eyes caught sight of a poorly drawn piece of art on the dirty ground. A wanted poster? Quickly, you hid it with your boot, drawing it closer to you. No one around had to become aware of Jack’s presence. You were certainly in no mood for another escape rodeo tonight. The bank drama had been action-packed enough.

You frowned when you read the name on the poster. It wasn’t Jack’s, neither was it yours. Instead, it read _Henry Turner_ in big capital letters. He looked like the boy you had briefly met before trying to rob the bank today. He’d kept blathering about Poseidon’s trident, how it could break any curse of the sea and how he would save his father with it. He had asked you if you had seen a brown-haired girl named Carina.

“Hey, Jack?” It was a curse that had put the Black Pearl into a bottle. If Blackbeard could lock it in there, surely Poseidon’s trident could get it back out. Excitement rushed through you.

“Aye?”

“The new Captain of the Dutchman, that man… Bootstrap Bill’s offspring. What was his last name again?” You asked. Jack raised his eyebrow.

“Yer cuddlin’ with me an’ think of another man, luv? Now that hurts,” he replied jokingly. Rolling your eyes again, you sat up.

“No, seriously,”

“Turner. Will Turner. Why do you ask?”

His question was answered by a group of guards stirring up the peace around the bonfire only the fraction of a second later. A young man, not older than twenty at most, jumped and dodged the crowd as if he was practising a free running. The guards were close in on him.

“There he is! Stop him! Stop him! Stop the Turner boy!”

Jack tilted his head. His scrutinising gaze wandered over to you, grinning wildly.

“I believe I just found a way to get you your ship back,” you declared proudly, taking his face in both hands and kissing him so passionately his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Let’s help Will’s little baby son, shall we?”

Jack stood, pulling you flush against him. “Have I told you I love you?” He teased, narrowing his eyes at you. He didn’t even know the plan yet but knowing that he trusted you made your heart melt.

Winking, your fingers danced over his chest. “How about you show me after we got the Pearl back?”

The Captain returned your wicked grin. “What is it about bonfires?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	5. Imagine trying to take over the Black Pearl but getting caught by Captain Jack Sparrow himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine trying to take over the Black Pearl but getting caught by Captain Jack Sparrow himself

_Words: 1926_  
Warnings: implied smut, Will Turner!twin sister reader  


* * *

 

You had been watching him for days—drinking rum, screwing prostitutes and stealing money, Captain Jack Sparrow was a typical pirate in the heart of Tortuga. He had let his guard down—well, maybe he was just too drunk, anyway.

Clutching your sword tightly, you smirked and slightly shook your head as you watched him stumble over a chair and then grin at one of the waitresses. He was lucky he was so charming. You almost felt sorry for what you were about to do.

Usually, only two men stayed on the Pearl to protect and guard it. There was Gibbs, you knew, his first mate and Marty, that small man most people never paid any attention to. It would be easy to overpower them, you were armed with the element of surprise, after all. Besides, you had no intention to kill them. You were a pirate, not a murderer and now, you were finally going to acquire a ship. The most legendary ship of them all.

Revelling in the dark, you hurried down the pier until you reached the landing plank of the ship. Your footsteps were all but mute when you climbed on deck and quietly drew your sword, your eyes scanning your surroundings. Gibbs had extinguished all the lights but the moon was your ally. You spotted him near the steering wheel, apparently talking or singing to a bottle of rum. You rolled your eyes.

This was going to be _so_ easy.

Marty was probably downstairs, snoring in a hanging mat. There was an option to simply kidnap him and depart with him still on board—and then force him to work for you instead. On the other hand though, you had always preferred plotting alone. In a world like this, you had no room for allies—or so you thought.

Gibbs had no idea what was happening to him when you crept up behind him and forcefully brought the pommel of your sword against his head. He dropped, unconscious, to the ground, the rum spilling on the floor boards. Triumphantly, you reached for the steering wheel and gently stroked it like a cherished animal.

Now, you only had to make sure to drop him and Marty off at the harbour and—

“Going somewhere, luv?”

Your blood ran cold when you heard a voice behind you. It sounded way too familiar. A little tipsy maybe but at the very same time dangerously vigilant. Without a doubt, this was Jack Sparrow himself. He was amused, you could tell when you turned around and hurled out to dispose of him but the Captain was faster. Drawing his own sword in but a heartbeat, he blocked your stroke and pushed you back so firmly you lost balance and fell to the ground.

Jack kicked away your sword before you even stood a chance of picking it up again. When you looked up at him in shock, however, expecting him to impale you with the blade for invading his ship and attacking his crew, you blinked, completely taken aback by his odd reaction. He was _grinning._ A few golden teeth were shining in the pale moonlight, his dark eyes, complimented by dark coal, amused.

“Now what have you done to me first mate?” He slurred, tilting his head ever so slightly. “That’s not a very ladylike thing to do, is it, Marty?”

 _Shit._ You should have knocked him out first. Had he alarmed Jack when you arrived on board? Or was it a lucky coincidence? You hoped for the latter. You had planned this for days.

“What does it look like, you bugger? I’m trying… I’m _taking over_ your ship.”

You realised your mistake now. This was Captain Jack Sparrow, after all.

“Alone, luv?”

“What makes you think I’m alone?” You mused.

For a second, his eyes wandered restlessly through the dark. Of course he wouldn’t believe you. Only a few seconds later, his cheeky grin returned.

“What’s your name?”

Was giving him your real name a good idea? What was he going to do with it anyway?

“(Y/N). (Y/N) Turner.”

The pirate tensed. “Are you related to a Will Turner by any chance?”

“He is my twin brother.”

Jack’s upper lip twitched, clearly displeased by the turn of events. “You don’t look like him.”

Shrugging, you got back up on your feet but left the sword on the ground. Jack would only overpower you again.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen him in years.”

You had heard the stories of course. How Will had ended up teaming up with Jack to save his beloved Elizabeth, how they had fought Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett. The last message that had reached you was that his wife was now pregnant. Will must still be thinking you were dead. You had never made it close enough to him to prove him wrong—instead, you had lived up to your father and become a pirate yourself.

“That’s a really sad story, really but you see, luv, you’ve still tried and seize me ship.”

What could you offer him to let you live? If you distracted him long enough, you might be able to escape. You did not possess any jewellery, neither was your sword precious in any way… on the other hand, Jack Sparrow did not seem like a pirate who would cruelly murder a woman, even if she attempted to steal his most prized possession.

“If you wanted to sail on the Black Pearl, you should have just told me, luv. Undock!” He ordered sternly then, grinning one last time before turning his back to you. You had never noticed the whole crew had come on board when he caught you. This was _embarrassing._ How had he distracted you this much?

Hang on… undock? You were still on deck!

“Wait… what…?”

“Frankly, you don’t look like a woman who would cook for the crew. Why don’t you help Marty over here to pull in the landing plank?” Jack smiled smugly. “Welcome on board, Miss Turner!”

* * *

A man on Tortuga had once told you that he would never manage to spend more than a whole day in the company of the infamous Jack Sparrow—he called you a witch for putting up with him for almost ten years and when you told the cheeky Captain, he chuckled in an amused manner, pulled you close and greedily pressed his lips against yours.

The reason he had recruited you that night you had tried to take over his ship was, so he had admitted a few months later, that you had fascinated him. You possessed the same charm as your twin brother, apparently but were by far not as annoying and self-righteous as Will was. Bold comments had turned into playful remarks, which had turned into flirty innuendos until one day, you woke up in the captain’s cabin—naked.

You had never deemed it possible for Jack to fall in love with a woman. He had lost his heart to the sea and this wonderful ship years before you stepped into his life and yet, here you were. Ten years later, known as Jack Sparrow’s notorious broad. You quite enjoyed the life you had now. Being married to the most famous pirate of the Caribbean was something to be proud of, after all.

“Have you seen me rum, luv?”

It was one of those lazy days on which _nothing_ and absolutely _nothing_ happened. About a week ago, you pad picked up this young boy named Henry who claimed to know how to break the curse resting on the Dutchman and its crew, which you highly doubted. You had long made your peace with never being able to meet your twin brother again—only Henry did not know you were his aunt. You had tried, several times already, to engage the topic but every single time, Jack had interrupted—not on purpose, of course, you knew him well enough by now.

“Maybe,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders in the process.

Taken aback, Jack looked at you. “Maybe?”

“Maybe I drank it. Maybe I threw it over board because you _definitely_ drink too much. Or maybe I just hid it.”

“You’re an evil woman, luv.”

“Given I am _your_ woman, I take that as a compliment.”

The pirate grinned, lust and excitement sparkling in his chocolate brown eyes.

“I want me rum, luv.”

Shrugging once more, you stood and leaned against the stirring wheel. “I want a wedding ring. Life is not fair.” Wedding rings were rather uncommon among pirates. He could have stolen one, of course, but thus far, you had never had time to think of such traditions when Jack constantly managed to have an entire government chasing after him in literally every city you visited.

You surprised him by bolting away from him, giggling playfully in the process. You were fairly skilled when it came to escaping by now—something you had automatically acquired after marrying this crazy man. Jack knew exactly what he was in for as soon as he caught you. So you headed straight for the captain’s cabin, jumped over ropes and climbed over a canon before he outran you and wrapped his strong arm around your waist.

Shrieking in defeat, you wriggled around in his grip, pretending to try and get away when in reality, you only wished for him to finally kiss you.

“Where’s me rum?” He asked again. Now, he did attempt to sound threatening. But it only made you laugh harder when he heaved you up and threw you over his shoulder, his bare hand connecting with your bum. You screamed once more. In less than a minute, the two of you would be fucking like rabbits.

“Jack! Look! Look what we found!” Or maybe not. Your nephew really was a pain in the arse.

* * *

“Will! It’s so good to see you, mate.” Jack’s smug grin widened when he spotted the former captain of the Dutchman approaching with his wife Elizabeth, finally reunited after ten years. Henry was with them—he was proud of what he had accomplished, even if without Jack and you, he never would have made it. Come to think of it…

“Jack. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. How is—“ He paused. _How is (Y/N)?_ Is this what he had wanted to ask? It took you mere seconds to throw yourself into his arms and hug him tightly, hot tears streaming down your face freely. Having a brother and seeing him again after years was one thing—having a twin brother and having believed you would _never_ see him again was entirely another.

“Don’t you think you should tell me wife now why sweet Elizabeth here never told your offspring he has an auntie?” Jack tossed in reproachfully. Elizabeth blushed.

“Hang on a second… (Y/N) is my aunt?” Henry gasped, which made Jack grin once more.

“Which makes me your uncle, kid.”

“I presume that _this_ is the reason she never told him.” Will explained. He had a point—but what did it matter now? You were all back together and soon, Jack and you would be gone sailing across the seven seas again. You might as well enjoy the time you got to spend with your twin brother now and finally get to know your nephew and his mother a little better and then maybe at some point, you’d manage to convince Jack to have a child too.

Your gaze wandered over to Elizabeth’s finger. Or for him to finally get you that bloody wedding ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
